A Day In the Life of A Camden
by 24ER
Summary: It's your ordinary 7th Heaven, only more drama, more romance, and more suspense! Come on check it out. UPDATED! 2nd chapter out now!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters. However, the ones I create, I do. **

PROLOGUE

This story takes place in the 9th season.

ERIC- Eric is still the minister at The Glen Oak Community Church. His relationship with Annie has become strained, but not to the point where they can't talk to eachother. Eric will be realizing that not everything happens when you want it to happen.

ANNIE- Annie is tired of cleaning, cooking and simply being a homemaker! She decided to take a job working as a Secretary for Roosevelt Elementary. Eric becomes worried that she is spending too much time away from home and this causes their marriage to be put to the test.

MATT- Matt is still in Medical school as is Sarah. The two are happily married and hoping to become parents very, very soon.

MARY- The Camdens haven't seen much of Mary this past year and are hoping that she'll come home for a visit along with Carlos and Charlie. Mary won't be around that much but she will be eventually.

LUCY- After having Savannah, Lucy has been quite tired, as would any mother be with a newborn child. Kevin and Lucy have both agreed to take moving into their new house step by step.

SIMON- With all the turmoil between Simon and his parents this past year, he's decided to clean up his act and iact/i more mature. He's going on 20 soon and is starting to realize what it means to be an adult in this world. He's been dating off and on, hoping to find that one, special woman he's been longing for for so long.

RUTHIE- Now 15-year-old Ruthie has been dating her 17-year-old boyfriend, Vincent, for only two weeks but the rest of the Camdens can see that the pair are becoming more and more closer every day. Ruthie's not the same girl she used to be... now she's a "woman."

MARTIN- Turning 18 in March, Martin hopes to find his own place in Glen Oak. Mac and him have been talking about renting out an apartment but don't know if it's the right idea yet because they don't know if they'll be attending college or not.

SAM AND DAVID- Yes, already 6-years-old, these two have been following in the path of their older sister, Ruthie. Sneaky and cunning, they know how to get what they want, even though they're not sure of what it is they do want.

I won't be writing every day. Most likely only once a week. But hey, if you can wait for a "Fresh" episode of 7th Heaven each week, theres no reason why you can't wait for my stories... right? Lol. ENJOY!


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry for the delay everyone. Turns out i've been busier than I thought and really haven't had time to write a well written chapter. Sorry for keep procrastinating (if you might call it that). I've thought about ways to begin my stories and have come up with a few titles for the first three. Here they are:**

**1) Seasons of Change (1)**

**2) Seasons of Change (2)**

**3) Boys Will Be Boys**


	3. Seasons of Change 1

1. Seasons of Change (1)

RUTHIE'S BEDROOM

The alarm goes off. Ruthie wakes with a sudden start. She just remembered she had to meet Vincent before school started because he wanted to talk to her about something.

"Oh, crap," yelled Ruthie! "Vincent is going to hate me!" She rushes to get dressed. She throws on a pair of light blue jeans and and puts on a white poncho. She looks in the mirror and combs her hair. She had just highlighted it the day earlier and thankfully it wasn't too messy from sleeping. Annie walks up and stands in the doorway.

"Well don't you look nice today," said Annie. "Your hair came out excellent!"

"Thanks mom," said Ruthie as she rushes past her mother.

"Why are you in such a rush," she yells to Ruthie who is already on the second floor!

Ruthie keeps on running down the stairs and Annie lets up a sigh.

GARAGE APARTMENT

Martin is packing up his books to go to school while talking on the phone with Zoe. "I know you want me to come over tonight, but I can't," said Martin.

"Pleeeease Martin, i'll do anything... and I mean anything you want," said Zoe.

"If you're referring to sex, then no! I'm waiting till i'm married, you know that," exclaimed Martin.

"Ohhhhh you're no fun," she hangs up the phone.

Mac comes up to the apartment. "Hey I just saw Ruthie get in the car with someone," he said.

"Was it Vincent," Martin asked?

"No, it was some older guy, I didn't recognize him," Mac said worriedly.

"Ruthie's going to be fine. She wasn't kidnapped, which you probably thought she was," said Martin with a smirk on his face.

"Uhh, I know she wasn't kidnapped. I was just wondering..." said Mac.

"Dude, I know you like her! I think everyone knows you like her"

"It's that obvious?"

"Oh yeah," said Martin. "Come on let's go."

As Mac walks ahead of him, Martin sighs and they both leave.

CAMDEN KITCHEN

Lucy is feeding Savannah when Kevin comes down.

"There you are," said Kevin!

"Were you worried," asked Lucy?

"Well I usually feed Savannah in the morning and-"

"So wait, you're mad because i'm feeding our daughter!"

"No, i'm not mad! I was just wondering where you were, that's all. Don't get all mad," he said!

"Sorry," she said.

"I won't be back from till midnight. I'm working a double shift."

"Again," she exclaimed! "They always have you working double shifts," practically yelling this time!

"Lucy, what is your problem? I'm actually working for a living," he yelled.

"Excuse me? I am taking care of our daughter all day, and it's very tiring!"

"And so is being a police officer!"

"Forget it," she takes Savannah out of her rocker and goes upstairs. Eric comes down with a confused look on his face.

"What was that about," asked Eric.

"I don't know," said Kevin as he leaves for work.

KENNEDY HIGH SCHOOL

Ruthie is talking with Vincent.

"Why are you doing this Vincent," yelled Ruthie!

"I just have to Ruthie," he yelled back!

"It's not fair!"

"Haven't you realized that nothing is fair in the world?"

"I thought you liked me Vincent? I thought you cared about me," she exclaimed with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said as he begins to walk away.

"You can't do this to me Vincent," calling after him. "You can't leave me like this!"

Ruthie drops to her knees and breaks down.

...TO BE CONTINUED

FADE TO BLACK


	4. Seasons of Change 2

2. Seasons of Change (2)

KENNEDY HIGH SCHOOL

The hallways are packed with students hurrying to get to class. Through the pushing and shoving we see Ruthie walking aimlessly down the hall. Martin approaches her, "Hey, what's the matter," he said?

"Vincent," she said bluntly.

"What did he to do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"Yes, yes he hurt me," she said as she stared him straight in the eye with a cold glance that could make your bones curl.

"Well how exactly did he hurt you? Did he like physically hurt you, or did he emotion-"

"He left me! OK, HE LEFT ME!"

"Ruthie... i'm... really sorry," he said as he comforted her. "If there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"There is something you can do for me," as she opens her locker.

"What is it?"

"This," she pulls on his shirt and kisses him. Not just some "kindegarden puppy love" kiss, but a real, full on "I love you" kiss.

Martin pulls away with a look of shock on his face. He stands there for a moment and then kisses her again. As we back away from the pair, Mac is standing there open-mouthed. He then shakes his head and walks away.

CAMDEN HOME

Simon walks in the kitchen door and sees that Sam and David are sitting at the counter eating cereal. "Why aren't you guys at school," he asked the two?

Sam replies, "We're sick. We didn't feel like going."

"Uh huh. OK, sure," he said as he put his laundy on the washing machine. "So where is everyone?"

"Ruthie and Martin are at school, Mommy and Kevin are at work, Lucy's upstairs with Savannah, and Daddy is in his office with some man I haven't seen before," said David as he shoved a spoonfull of Cheerios in his mouth.

"Do you know what the man looks like," asked Simon?

They both replied saying, "No."

Lucy comes down the stairs, looking tired and worn out. "Simon! I didn't know you were coming home this weekend," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah I didn't either until I realized I didn't have any money," he said.

"You're not in any trouble again, are you," she asked?

"No, no of course not. I just decided to come back home for the weekend to get some home cooking... and well maybe to borrow a few bucks!"

"Simon," she exclaimed! "You can't keep coming back home whenever you need something. That's not what college life is about! Your supposed to be on your own, away from your family."

"Come on Luce, give me a break," he exclaimed.

"Quiet, you're going to wake up Savannah! I just put her down because she's been up all night with this stupid cough."

"Anything to worry about," he asked?

"I don't think so."

"That's good," he said.

ERIC'S HOME OFFICE

"So you're saying that your here to stay," asked Eric?

"Yes, I'm back for good," said the man.

"And they don't have a problem with it? I mean, they actually let you go," he asked?

"Yes, no strings attached!"

"Well this is unbelieveable," said Eric!

"I know. I'm sure Martin will be as glad as I am. Him and I can finally be a family again. I'm thinking of moving back East, where I was born. It's a nice town in Pennsylvania. I'm sure Martin will like it very much there."

"I'm sure he will," said Eric. "And i'm sure he'll be glad to have his father back home again safely too."

"Yes, I can't wait till he comes home so I can surprise him," said Mr. Brewer.

Eric smiles gently and leans back in his chair.

KENNEDY HIGH SCHOOL

Ruthie is talking with some friends when Vincent passes by. "I see you've moved on quickly," said Vincent as he pulled her aside.

"Listen, you said you've been seeing another girl at the same time, _the same time_, you were seeing me! So clearly we didn't have a real relationship, so clearly there was nothing to move on from," she yelled! "Besides it was only a kiss, and how did you know about it?"

"People talk Ruthie," he exclaimed!

"Yeah whatever," she said as she glances past him. "Look don't you have some girl to hook up with?"

"What? Ruthie you've changed so much since yesterday. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" She walks past him and approaches Martin. "Hey Martin, about earlier in the hall, I don't really know what came over me. Well i'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said. "I'm not."

"Ohhhhhhh really?" She kisses him and they hold eachother for a moment. Then they walk away and get into Martin's car. Vincent stands in disgust and walks away.

CAMDEN HOME

Lucy checks in on Savannah just to see that she's breathing right. She then goes into her room and sits on the bed dialing a number on the phone. It starts to ring and someone picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me," she said.

"Hey you. You haven't called me since last week, I was beginning to wonder where you've gone."

"Yeah i'm sorry. Listen I think I should be able to get out tonight. Ummmm how does 8:00 sound?

"8:00 sounds fine."

"Good. I can't wait to see you again, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Look someone's coming I have to go, but i'll meet you at Eddie's at 8:00 OK?"

"OK. I love you."

"I love you too," she said. She hangs up.

Simon enters the doorway, "Who was that, Kevin?"

"What, oh um... yeah. Why?"

"Well becuase you said "I love you" and Kevin is your husband so-"

"Yeah I know, he was just calling to see how Savannah was doing."

"OK." He walks away. Lucy lies down and takes in a deep breath and lets out a long sigh.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
